


Love

by YukimeSorano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha Laxus Dreyar - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Freed Justine - Freeform, Sex, Yaoi, but laxus isn’t father, freed in pregnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: city of Magnolia with 60,000 people, Fairy Tail is one of the best guilds in the world. In the whole city there are only 127 omega and the rest is beta and alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Pov Laxus 

 

For a few days I have not seen a freed in the guild at first I thought that his heat started and he was at home, but I remembered that his heat was two weeks ago and was strangely short than any other always lasted from 4 to 6 days and only two days freed he explained that sometimes it happens and that it was normal at first I believed him but now he has doubts whether he told me the true .

 

I have to find out what is wrong, I think I will visit his house.Freed’s flat was five minutes away from the guild hall so I had some time to think about a few things for many years Freed I liked always was a perfect omega for me, according to Evergreen and Bickslow I and freed you would be my perfect partners I strong, big and dominant alpha and freed small, pretty and succumbed to omega. I often thought what it would be like to be in heat freed to look after him and give him my knot with puppies.

I've already stood at the door of Freed, the area in which she lives is ideal for families there is a lot of omeg with children living with their alpha or beta and lonely omeg with or without children. In front of Freed's house there is a children's playground and several food shops and clothes.

I knocked on the door after a minute of waiting and knocking, and I heard Freed's steps and soft voice outside the door

"Umm ... who's there" his voice was strange, too quiet and slightly hoarse

"I can enter Laxus?" After quite a while, I heard the opening of the lock in the door.

When the door was open enough that I could see the freeda, how it looked, my blood was choked in his veins, his hair was tangled and full of tangles his clothes were too big black shirt reaching to the knees which in another circumstance I would throw at him and fill my seed but after looking at his red face with swollen eyes from crying and dried traces of tears on his cheeks, my dirty thoughts vanished at once. Alpha inside me told me to comfort him and take good care of him. 

I caught Freed from the wrist, pulled him on the couch, putting him in my lap, "what happened?"

In his eyes, tears appeared again that only waited for those chubby red cheeks

"Trust me, Freed, I will never hurt you, tell me what's going on, I did not see you in that state, somebody did something to you?" My voice rose in my last sentence, the mere thought that someone could do something to Freed caused me a rage.

„I'm a t terrible omega"  
I guess I overheard whether Freed called himself "a terrible omega", he is a perfect omega

"Why are you a terrible omega?" The words themselves have barely passed through my throat. The word does not bother me to tell them freed, let alone call it that

„Laxus, I lied to you, my heat lasted so short because I spent it with the alpha and he left me with a puppy. Now my dreams never come true I wanted to be your laxus, but I'm not pure for you anymore and I have another puppy inside me alpha is the end we will never be able to be together with you or with anyone else ... "

.  
.  
.  
.  
Break...

Was it just me who heard the sound as if something inside me broke into many pieces ...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I found out Freed is pregnant. Until now I do not know who the father is, I do not want to upset Freed in his condition, eventually it may end badly. For now, I live in his apartment, taking care of him as much as I can. I have to talk to him now, I do not know what Freed is planning in the future, whether he wants to keep the child, tell his Alpha that he has a puppy with him and whether he will be with that alpha or find someone else (me). I've taken hot chocolate with milk, sandwitch with nutella and chocolate candies with nuts, I know that Freed likes sweets even more than he likes them, but I put all the chocolate on the metal tray, heading towards Freed's Bedroom’s.

I opened the door quietly in case he was sleeping, he lay curled in a small ball and wrapped in a large, gray fur blanket looking into a miniature lacrima communicator and hesitating to press one contact as soon as he sensed my presence hid the device under the pillow I put a tray with food on the bedside table and I sat next to Freed on the bed, brushing hair from his face and stroking his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him with concern

"Better than a few weeks ago," he said with a slight smile, it surprised me, I did not even expect an answer, just a silent whisper or an uncomfortable groan of omega. I'm making progress, I hope it will be better every day. "Ummm ... Laxus, can we talk about all that has happened over the last weeks?" It's better than I thought, he proposed a conversation, I agreed immediately, grabbing his hand to cheer him up and I gave him a tray of food that he happily accepted

„I can not get away from it, so it's best to start from the beginning a few days before my heat ...

Flashback

Pov Freed  
In a few days my heat will start, as if I was going to spend it with my toys. Today I am in the park near my house is probably the best flat I could find near the guild, a lot of omeg in the area, park, shops and playgrounds perfect for puppies omeg with puppies and lonely as I sat on a nearby bench thinking about my life I have a guild that I love like a family, a beautiful apartment and a happy life but still I do not want to spend the heat alone, I want to feel safe in the arms of the alpha and have children once, but it was only in a few years that I always hoped that I and Laxus would be together at one time, but now I do not even know whether it feels the same to me. Because of this meditation, I did not notice that she sat down next to me and looked at me.

„Hey" suddenly someone spoke next to me, which made me scared a bit "you do not have to be scared, you were sitting here all alone, I thought you would need some company, so I'm Osamu Saga," he said holding his hand to me, I looked at him carefully dressed in a black shirt, they are fastened with buttons with two open tops, black suit trousers and elegantly expensive shoes, with sharp but pleasing facial features, blue eyes that hide as much mystery as the depth of the ocean and blond hair arranged almost the same as Natsu. I grabbed his hand lightly shaking it

"Freed Justine nice to meet" smiled gently.

And so our friendship lasted gave me my Lacrima communication number, we talked with each other every day, we went to a restaurant or cafe, for walks in the park and the city time passed so nice that I forgot that the day we sat from Osamu in my house and watched the movie was to start my heat and that day, I spent the heat with someone and not alone.

 

My heat lasted much shorter than usual, it lasted only two days and always lasted for four to six days I do not know if it is normal when omega spends heat with alpha for the first time but I gave up myself Osamu and we meet each other since he spent the warmth with us life was perfect until the day when I had a visit to the doctor every omega once a year has such control my fell out just yesterday I received a letter from my doctor, persuaded Osamu to go with me everything went fine to the doctor did not give my blood and urine tests

"Congratulations, Mr. Justine, you are pregnant, this is the end of research everything else is okay you will get a prescription for vitamins for omeg pregnant and in three weeks please apply for a visit that will check the condition of the child, good luck and good luck"

"Goodbye ..." I can not believe it I am pregnant at the age of 19, I looked at Osamu who said nothing, we walked towards my house when suddenly the alpha stopped.

"You have to remove them as soon as possible" he looked at me in disgust "I will pay for the procedure and I will pay you to keep my mouth shut no one can know that we had a brat and especially my wife and friends they do not even know you exist, you understand bitch ?!"

„You asshole is not enough that you have a wife, you still have a child with me and you want me to remove them and you want to pay me to make your lies go away, you are wrong, I will stop this child whether you like it or not with you or without you! !! "I hit him hard in the face and turned around and with my head raised I went towards my house ..."

end flashback

"And then you came and if you do not know what I would do" I hugged Laxus who listened to my words from the beginning to the end, his face passed many emotions from my eyes began to fall tears falling on his shirt only now I understood what error I made a mistake, I chose the wrong person with whom I had to spend the heat it should be Laxus he would take care of me.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now I know one I love Laxus Dreyar ..  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Laxus

Months passed the child in Freed's stomach became bigger and I have to admit that it looks very charming with a rounded belly in which a good life is growing all the time I have the feeling that it is not mine, but I feel like I was a real father for him I went with Freed for control tests, I took care of him, I made him safe. When Fairy Tail found out that Freed was pregnant at once they thought I was the father, but when they learned the whole story, Osamu regretted what had happened and in the worst possible way, in one word he suffered my anger, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Bikslowa, Evergreen and Gramps which ended with broken all limbs in the part that made the puppy Freed what Erza took personally. Between me and Freed we have a strange relationship, we live together with Freed, sleep in one bed, spend evenings together in conversations or watching a movie and even once freed called me "honey" so I did not want to look me in the eyes all day without a big blush sometimes there was a moment between us how we would kiss, but none of us wanted to dump this one small step

There was only a month left for Freed's birth, and Freed and I were very eager to see a little puppy, we both thought it would be a boy, Freed told me many times that I do not have to care for him and live with him when the puppy is born, but I denied it immediately and immediately after giving birth I will tell Freed how I feel about him and that I want to have a family with him and his puppy and treat the child as if it was mine even though I am not a father I feel with him that I have to take care of them. Freed and I watched

me and Freed watched one of the favorite films in the living room on the couch when Freed began to behave strangely every now and then shuffled on the sofa and from time to time to catch his belly and lightly frowning eyebrows

"What's going on, Freed?" I asked when he moaned and grabbed his stomach.

"Do not worry Laxus is just cramps are normal a few weeks before delivery" Freed calmed me down a little and continued watching the movie for 10 minutes everything was fine until Freed did not get angry, grabbing her belly very loudly and screaming and getting up from the couch quickly got up and fell in in panic, I do not know what's going on

"Freed what is happening, something with a child" suddenly suddenly began to snatch and grabbed his stomach more firmly, and on his thighs floated strange liquid making a puddle on a light wooden floor.

"Ahhh Laxus !! it's ah !!!! "Freed shouted, grabbing my shirt and quickly took Freed's hands in a wedding style and ran as fast as she could toward the porlyusica house.

Within a few minutes she was in front of Porlyusica's house, the woman opened the door with the intention of expelling us with a broom, but when she saw the condition, Freeda opened wider to let us in

"Is not it a little too early?" Asked the woman when she started to put a blanket on a special bed on which I put Freeda

"He was only to give birth in three weeks or four weeks, he still has eight months," I told the woman who cooked the water she poured into the bowl and put it next to the bed

"It's not good when they started catching him cramps and when did the fetal water leave?"

"First cramps started an hour ago and the waters went away about ten minutes ago" Porlyusica gave me a white dress

"Take off his clothes and put it on him it will be much more convenient, I have to prepare a few more things" I will take off Freed shirt and soaked shorts that were completely soaked and his boxers for what I blushed I never saw Freed naked which honestly excited me very much quickly shaking off, finally you have to work Freed gives birth to the window I put on that dress.

five hours later

I was holding Freed by the hand all the time and I feel that she is broken as for omega is helpless after a while shouting Freeda and the grip on my hand stopped and the child crying at home. Feded fell back on the bed with relief. The woman went for a moment with the puppy to another room me and Freeda alone

"Honey, you've got it, it's with us," I said excitedly

"I was not sure if I thought you called me" honey "?" He said looking at me with a smile

"That's what I called you, I just can not stand it anymore I love you! I do not even remember when I love you, and I will bring up my puppy as it would be mine! "I shouted it out with joy, which caused Freed's chuckle

"Oohh laxus, I love you too and I will be the happiest omega in the world if you will be my alpha and I will be your omega" with a smile leaned towards Freeda with the intention of kissing him, only a centimeter separated us

"Congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy boy even though he is premature, everything is well developed, it weighs 3.5 kilos and is 46.5 centimeters, now you have to feed him”said the healer with a small blanket wrapped in a small blanket, handed it to Freed and left for another room

"Hey, baby, but surprise you did to me and your Daddy, we did not expect you so early," Freed said in a low and calm voice, and put his head to his breast to give him food. The word daddy felt warm inside me.

"What's the name?" I asked Freed

"Shin,Shin Dreyar fits perfectly"

At that moment, I felt that I had a real family

Five years later

Pov Laxus  
In the end, I return home after a monthly mission away from my family, I and Freed still live in the old house of Freed because of the friendly neighborhood only increased the apartment we asked the building owner to add three additional rooms which was not a big problem.When I opened the door was packed I have grabbed all three of my children and hugged me.

"We missed you daddy!" Said my eldest son Shin, who is five years old, has Freed's eyes and blond hair and similar facial features after his "father" Osamu and Freed, we told him that I'm not his daddy who accepted it quite well your nave agea year after the birth of Shina Freed he was again pregnant but this time with me what made me the happiest man in the world and it turned out that they are twins now have three years Keith and Lance, Lance is older by an hour from Keith, the two are the same they both have green hair and similar features for Freed, the only thing that makes them different is that Lance has my gold-orange eyes and Freire's green-blue keith. After a while, I heard footsteps from the kitchen from which Freed came out who breastfed our five-month-old son

He is our perfect mix of green hair with blond highlights and the left eye has gold and orange and the right green-blue Leo was our surprise after the twins Freed did not want more children and I wanted one more and it turned out that we have four children and so far Freed does not regret our Leo thinks he's his treasure, he even wants him to have the same magic as he does and he can not stand the second without him.

"Perfectly you've come in an hour. Evergreen is kidding," Freed told me, kissing me on the lips

"Why would Evergreen take it?"

"Oh, love me, idiot" Oh, God, that wonderful heat smell Freed will soon start smiling, she squeezed and bent down kissing my mark on Freeda's neck

"What a nice welcome, I'm just going back home and I'll have a few days of relaxation" I whispered in his ear and grabbed his ass.

For an hour, they nursed their children when Freed was preparing for his warmth that had already begun because when I went to the door of our bedroom a few minutes ago, next to which there were four bags of children's things, I heard the whines of Green-haired. After a while, eventually Evergreen took the children who as usual, they protested that they do not want to leave the "sick" mommy, and especially Leo kept pulling his hands towards the bedroom in which Freed was chatting and shouting to get he attentio.when Ever went as fast as I could, I went to our bedroom finding Freed who was in a submissive omega position that waits for his omega to fill it, the smell of mint and chocolate started to feed my rut when I was in Freed's nest I was naked just like Freed his hole was already leaking and she was ready for my dick, so Freed was already preparing what for the rude omega with a quick movement I filled it with my pen, wriggling sweet moans moving very quickly after a few shoves my knot began to form slowly entering Freeda by making more moans from Freeda . During sex, I and Freed do not need words, normal gestures are enough for us. In the end, Freed came in very tightly squeezing my knot which also reached the top filling omege it will be a long four days two months later "Laxus !!!" I heard the cry of my omega from the bathroom as soon as possible there I ran in readiness to defend Freeda "Something happened!? something hurts you! "I shouted looking for a potential threat The only thing that happened to me was Freed's menacing vision and pointing to something on the sink . After looking at it turned out to be four pregnancy tests that were all positive ?! I caught Freed in his arms, squeezing him, and bragging a few times shouting happily like a madman who called three of our children "Well, what's so happy with, Leo was supposed to be the last one to protect yourself during my heat, stupid Sparki !!!" I did not care that I was angry I hope that in the end we will have a little sweet princess at home. I have a family I always wanted END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was the end of the story I was going to do a little one-short with small family moments from Shin to future children, from problems to love frolics and so on and on but this is not a well thought out plan so see you


End file.
